ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Computeropolis 5
Computeropolis 5 is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Universal Animation. It will be the fifth installment in the Computeropolis franchise, following 2018's Computeropolis: The Deep Web. The film is scheduled to be released on November 5, 2021 by Universal Pictures. Plot During his spring break from college, Peri decides to go on a vacation with his friends to a luxury resort far away from Computeropolis, which is described as a "webcation", but they became unaware that the resort turns out to be a virus so Peri and the gang must team up together to stop the virus. Cast *Jesse McCartney as Peri Dazz *David Spade as Nicky Kickzoo *Sarah Silverman as Vinna Binz *Dan Fogler as Travis *Jon Lovitz as Notepad Ned *Jennifer Tilly as Painting Paula *David Hyde Pierce as Manager Marc *Jodi Benson as Commander Cindy *Isabela Moner as Zola *Maya Rudolph *Billy Connolly *Minnie Driver *Millie Bobby Brown *Harland Williams *Kari Wahlgren as Carol The film will also feature appearances of all the Gingo characters including: Debi Derryberry as the titular protagonist from Gabriel Garza, Rob Paulsen as Hatty Weasel from Hatty, Dee Bradley Baker as the titular protagonist from Niz Chicoloco, Grey Griffin as Chrysocolla and Sam Reed from Chrysocolla respectively, Ashley Johnson as the titular protagonist from Jenny Zoom, Jason Marsden as Iken J. Yanguburu from Planetokio, Max Casella, Jess Harnell and Billy West as Johnny, Zak and Max from Critter Mockers respectively, Josh Keaton and Tara Strong as Zen and Nova Pandemonium from The Pandemoniums respectively, and Silverman as Zina from Zina and the Vivid Crew; all of which are reprising their roles. Jamo, Princess Keena and the Neets, from Paradoria, Gru and the Minions, from Despicable Me, Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey and Puss in Boots, from Shrek, Owen Grady, Claire Dearing and the dinosaurs, from Jurassic World, and characters from every other Universal Pictures property including their own films (live-action and animated otherwise), Illumination films, and DreamWorks Animation properties will appear in the film as well. Production On the possibility of a potential sequel, in May 2018, Audel LaRoque, director of the film, stated that a fifth installment is already being considered. The following month, LaRoque stated that he planned to include references to several of Universal Pictures' properties, including their own films, Illumination films, and DreamWorks Animation properties in the fifth film, when he and the crew saw the second trailer for Ralph Breaks the Internet. In August 2018, LaRoque stated that he is unsure if he can direct another Computeropolis sequel due to his focus on directing Mechagirl. Jesse McCartney, the voice of Peri Dazz, has also stated about a possible fifth installment: "We'll see if plans for the fifth film go well." Three days later, Universal confirmed that the fifth installment is already moving forward from Universal Animation. McCartney and Spade have expressed interests in reprising their roles in the fifth film. While the fifth installment is in early development, LaRoque announced that he will not be directing the fifth film to work on his original movie Mechagirl instead, but will remain as an executive producer like he did in the third film and will still write the screenplay to the fifth film. On August 11, 2018, it was reported that Gary Hall (story supervisor of the first four Computeropolis films and co-director of Paradoria) is in talks to direct the fifth installment. Later that day, Hall confirmed in his interview that he will indeed direct the fifth installment. He explained that he found LaRoque's screenplay interesting and he has good discussions with LaRoque on whether Hall can direct this sequel and LaRoque later accepted Hall's decision. On October 21, 2018, Universal announced that Computeropolis 5 will be released on May 21, 2021, with McCartney, Spade and Sarah Silverman reprising their previous roles, as Peri, Nicky and Vinna, respectively. By February 15, 2019, the release date was moved up a week earlier to May 14, 2021. It was also announced that Brandon Minez and Amy McNeill were reignited to produce the fifth installment of Computeropolis. Minez previously produced the first two films and McNeill previously served as associate producer of the first two films. According to Minez, he made his decision to produce this film because he hasn't been producing movies for many years since Computeropolis 2. At the 2019 Annecy International Animated Film Festival in June, further more details including the plot were announced with Universal Animation CEO Michael Wildshill and president David Stainton revealed that Maya Rudolph would join the cast and that the film that many of the Universal characters (including Universal Pictures and Animation, Illumination, DreamWorks, and Gingo) would cameo with their respective actors and actresses, including Grey Griffin, who will be replaced by Alicia Vikander for Agent Chrysocolla, would reprise their roles. Further, Universal affirmed that Dan Fogler, Jon Lovitz, Jennifer Tilly, David Hyde Pierce, Jodi Benson, and Isabela Moner are set to reprise their roles, while Hall and Karey Kirkpatrick would rewrite LaRoque's screenplay. According to LaRoque, he returned after he received inspiration from Ralph Breaks the Internet in which he watched earlier while preparing for the script of Computeropolis 5. LaRoque also expressed hope that it would be a better film than the previous installment. In October 2019, Universal announced that the release date of Computeropolis 5 had been pushed back to November 5, 2021 as a result of Universal's updated schedule for its animated films. Release Computeropolis 5 is currently scheduled to be released on November 5, 2021, by Universal Pictures. It was previously scheduled for release on May 21, 2021, then on May 14. The film will be released in 3D, 2D and IMAX. Category:Films Category:2020s Category:2021 Category:Upcoming films Category:Computeropolis Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:Sequel films Category:Computeropolis 5 Category:IMAX films